


Прямоезжею дорожкой (да по наклонной)

by van_Miaow



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Соловью скучно, а Илюша хоть и богатырь, но долго не ломается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/gifts).



> Беты: Lisenok_Lis, Molly_Malone.  
> Написано для fandom U.N.C.L.E. 2016.  
> По заявке: «Хочется крэк или юмор или еще что на тему Ильи Муромца и Соловья-разбойника».

Ужасно хотелось есть. На Брынские леса у Ильи надежд уже не было, но вот река Смородинка манила — представлялись крутые берега, заросшие сладким крыжовником, красной да черной смородиной.

Лучше бы трактир. Но Илья старался быть неприхотливым и идти с жизнью на взаимные уступки — окромя как в борьбе с ворогами земли русской, — так что и на ягоды согласился бы. Умять ведерко — и до града стольного добраться можно, а утром он завтракал.

Интуиция богатырская подсказывала, что со Смородинкой дело нечисто, но простодушность добра молодца в споре перевешивала — до стольного града было далече, да и силушка богатырская была на её стороне и настырно требовала подкрепиться. Силушке никто возражать не рисковал. 

В Киев хотелось поспеть не сколько к обеденке, сколь до неё. Молиться на пустой желудок Илья не любил. 

Сахарные столичные пряники манили, и Илья, замечтавшись, ненадолго позабыл о ягодах, неудобном седле да заброшенной, замуравевшей дорожке. Но Сивка споткнулась, и вспомнить пришлось.

— Богатырский, богатырский, — вполголоса заругался Илья и, натянув удила, попытался объехать колдобину-колдовыбоину, на все лады честя торгашей, — кляча клячей, сами бы на такой разъезжали.

Жульё было противно Илье до глубины души. Честь и совесть богатырская в делах нератных зачастую только вредили: меряя всех по себе, он раз за разом оставался в дураках. Только силушка и выручала, пока ему везло и молва несла басни о набитых рожах, а не о Илье-дураке. Не хотелось славу Ванечки стяжать, на себя перетягивать, тот и обидеться мог. 

Расхваленный на все лады конь оказался кобылой, и как с достоинством это принять, Илья не знал. А было столько планов: хотелось пойти с конём в поле, тихо пройти по полю ночью, чтобы вдвоём да по полю, взглянуть на звёзд благодать, брусничный цвет и алый рассвет, понять, есть ли то место, али его нет, да послушать кудрявый лён. 

Сивка — кобыла с дурным характером — всё испортила. Просто так ходить в поле ночью с дамой, пусть и непарнокопытной, казалось Илье неправильным — жениться он был пока не готов, а на лошади — как-то и не хотел.

Бескрайнее поле, дальние огоньки деревень и золотая рожь переносились на далёкое будущее — денег на коня не было, а продать Сивку не позволяли богатырские честь и совесть. Да и Илья стал привыкать: лошадка была красивая, с длинными ресницами, мягкой гривой и взглядом кокетки. 

— Волчья сыть, — ласково пожурил Сивку Илья, и погладил её между ушей. — Мой ты травяной мешок, тяжело тебе конём богатырским быть, да? 

Сивка скосила на него голубые очи неимоверной красоты и тихонько, жалобно заржала. 

— Тогда отдохни, милая, — вздохнул Илья и спешился. 

Богатырская интуиция отвлеклась от дум о Смородинке и заподозрила неладное — Сивка выглядела на диво довольной, но Илья привычно отмахнулся. Он больше доверял чести, совести да силушке, а они считали, что Илья мог бы Сивку и на себе понести — ему не трудно, а получилось бы благородно, дама ведь.

— Прямоезжая, прямоезжая, — Илья обошёл очередную ямищу ямищей поезжающую и, вспомнив хитрые рожи черниговских мужичков, сплюнул. 

Они, конечно, предупреждали и про дорогу, и про тишину лесную — ни зверя ни птицы не видать, и о страхолюдище бесовском, злодее-разбойнике Соловье рассказали... Но рожи у них были хитрые, а хитрые рожи Илья не любил — встречи с оными заканчивались как с жульём — не в его пользу. 

Мужички глазами исподлобья блестели, будто невзначай теснили Илью к дороге прямоезжей да короткой и всё твердили, что полюбляет Соловей таких молодцев как он, хитро подмигивали, — на бой вызывать, а опосля победы — мучить да в подвалах держать. Илья думал было в объезд поскакать, но силушка богатырская довлела над интуицией, да и ту манили обедня с обедом. А если по дороге подвиг совершить, то с головой злодея-разбойника дня три пить да есть на халяву можно, пока та подгнивать не начнёт. 

Долгожданный трофей поджидал Илью на сыром дубе, в гнезде из девяти дубов — мужички были словоохотливы и расписали подробно, так, будто частенько в гости наведывались, но какой из девяти дубов — сырой, и как вообще можно сидеть одновременно и на нём и на остальных восьми, — объяснить не смогли.

— Неладные дела в этих ваших Брынских лесах творятся, — высказал накипевшее запутанный Илья.

«Это ты, богатырь, речку Смородинку не видел», — обиженно прошуршали леса, зашумели, закачались, ветвями тёмными к небу потянулись, да корнем узловатым, по дороге вившимся, поломанным, в сторону ткнули: «Вали-ка. И этого с собой прихвати». 

Илья присмотрелся, и действительно: корень на дуб указывает, а на макушке дуба сидит кто-то, в ветвях прячется, листвой прикрывается. Не стал дожидаться он посвиста соловьиного да покрика звериного, от которого травушки-муравушки уплетаются, лазаревы цветочки осыпаются, а люди — мёртвыми ложатся. Любопытно было, конечно, но любил природу-матушку Илья, да и леса ему помогли, а Соловей свистом деревья к земле гнул, не диво, что достал он леса Брынские по самые маковки разлапистые. 

Выхватил он лук да зарядил по дубу стрелой калёною — интуиция просила подождать, побыть хоть раз «человеком цивилизованным», но Илья за короткое прямоходящее время привык сначала действовать, а потом уж и лясы точить. Если ещё было с кем, после действий-то богатырских.

Да и забавнее так получалось. Веселей. 

С дуба рухнули. 

До этого мига Илья думал, что злодеи оземь ударяются как-то по-другому. Не так громко, не с таким треском, не таким кулем и не в кусты же. Он потрепал разволновавшуюся Сивку по ушам, отпустил поводья и медленно двинулся к шевелящемуся кустку. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что хоть в прах разбойник не рассыпался, а то подвига бы не вышло. 

— Ты с дуба рухнул?! — несколько нелогично вопросили из кустов, и постонав да покряхтев, начали возмущаться. — А на поединок сперва вызвать? Чуть глаз не выбил, припадочный. 

Из кустов показались тёмны кудри. И весь Соловей, но кудри так вились, сверкали на солнышке, что Илья ненадолго отвлёкся.

— Мне бы в трактир, — поделилась заветной мечтой пристыженная силушка, пока хозяин пялился. 

— Мне бы тоже, — широко улыбнулся Соловей, сверкнув на этот раз зубами белыми, и потёр краснеющий лоб. — Блин, а земелька сегодня сырая. Ох, пятно зеленое, травой оставленное, знаешь вообще, как сложно на дубе сидеть так, чтобы рубаха чистой оставалась? 

Стоял Соловей, прихорашивался: рубаху вышитую праздничную поправил, штаны щегольские, синие отряхнул, кудри пятернёй расчесал — франт да и только, а не злодей-разбойник. 

— Богатырь? Добрый дородный молодец? — закончил отряхиваться разбойник и на пенек присел. — Давно вашего брата тут не проезжало. 

— Богатырь, — приосанился Илья, плечи расправил, грудь колесом надул. — Добрый молодец, — оглядел себя, — дородный, да, наверное. 

— А не тот часом, что даже драко... — подозрительно прищурился Соловей и аж вперёд подался, будто диковину чудную увидел. 

— Нет, — привычно отрезал Илья, первым делом все встречные непотребство какое вспоминали. — Тот, что из Мурома. Муромец.

— Муром... — Соловей нахмурился, изогнув брови широкой дугой, Илья подивился — ни у одной девки в родном селе таких чёрных бровей не было. — На севере? Холодно и порт? 

— Я дома завтракал, — покачал головой Илья, он впервые слышал про Муром на севере, да еще и с портом, греки ж холода не любят, кто в таком порту торговать будет, окромя варягов диких. — Неподалеку тут, на Черниговщине. 

— Оу, — Соловей выглядел пристыженным. — Чем занимался?

— На печи лежал.

— Да, говорят, в регионах с работой туго. 

Над поляной повисло неловкое молчание. Только ветер гнул травушку-муравушку да лазаревы цветочки на стебельках колыхал. 

— А народ молвил, что осыпались все цветочки от свисту-то злодейского, — нарушил тишину Илья. 

Соловей лишь пожал плечами. И, подняв голову, уставился на небо.

«Богатырь. Как много в этом слове», — осуждающе прошелестел лес. Сивка всхрапнула и подбрела к Соловью, ткнулась мордой в шею и нежно зафыркала, будто утешая. 

С драконом было легче. Разговаривал ящер плохо, невпопад да одновременно — кличи боевые громче него реви да головы руби. Орда вообще языка православного русского не знала, ругательства свои орала и убегала-убегала-убегала, Илью заметив.

О чем говорить со злодеем, который нападать на спешил, угрозами не сыпал и от стрелы калёной с первого выстрела не убился, Илья не знал. Можно было побрататься, но кудри темнели, брови изгибались, зубы белые сверкали, и мысль о братании казалась не самой верной. Честь, совесть и силушка с интуицией соглашались. 

Сивка ткнулась носом в разбойничье ухо и успела задумчиво лизнула его пару раз, пока Соловей смеялся и отпихивал наглую морду.

— А облака на лошадок похожи, да, милая, скажи, похожи, — он легонько подёргал за гриву. — Белогривые лошадки, да? Какая ты красавица, у князей таких нет. Как тебя зовут?

— Сивка, — буркнул позабытый всеми Илья. Леса молчали, а собственная кобыла ластилась к злодею. Хотя кудри, брови, улыбка... Кобылу Илья понимал.

Понятая и прощённая Сивка посмотрела на него осуждающе, но кивнула, подтверждая: «Да, Сивка, воистину, угораздило тебя связаться с таким мужчиной на всю жизнь, ни фантазии, ни мысли полёта». 

Соловей снова засмеялся.

— Разве это имя для такой дивной красоты? Вот, к примеру, Габриэла, как тебе? Правда, лучше?

Сивка задумчиво фыркнула, мол: «да, лучше, но что сделаешь с таким хозяином, так Сивкой и помру».

— Тебя, часом, не мужички черниговские сюда направили? — не отрывая рук от разомлевшей от ласки Сивки, спросил Соловей. — По этой дороге? 

— Ну да.

— Я так и понял, хм, клиенты от них, всегда возмущаются: «Прямоезжая, прямоезжая», помирают болезные, свистом к земле пригибаются, а дорогой возмущаются. Дураки, ей-богу.

— А где... — начал Илья, оглядывая зеленую лужайку.

— В овражке, — кивнул себе за спину Соловей, и немного неуверенно сказал, — их там, не очень много, так, пара черепушек. Ты же видел эти хитрые рожи, кто на рассказы таких поведётся. 

— Ну да, — буркнул Илья, чувствуя, что краснеет от пяток богатырских до волос русых. — Жулье жульем, я сразу понял, решил проверить, что да как. 

— Ну да, ну да, — понимающе покивал Соловей, — конечно. Богатырь ведь, а с подвигами беда в последнее время, всех драконов извели, орду запугали, чуд-юд днём с огнём не сыскать, только разбойников по дубам ловить и осталось.

— Ну да, — повторил Илья и таки почувствовал себя Ванечкой — дурак дураком. 

— Слушай, я кажется вспомнил, — щёлкнул пальцами Соловей. — А не тебя ли в народе «Буйным» прозвали? Мол и меч-то твой — кладенец потому, что ты как в раж войдешь, им раз взмахнешь и все вражье войско поляжет. А ты потом по полю брани носишься, выживших ищешь, дабы устроить поединок честный один на один.

Илья заскрипел зубами, прозвище народное он не любил, да и в трупах басурманских копаться небольшое удовольствие было. Нрав буйный, взаправдашний, опять верх брать начал, с чем-то странно-пекучим сплетаясь: хотелось выхватить кладенец и порубить леса в щепки, силушкой богатырской перед Соловьем похвастаться. 

Он глубоко вдохнул да расслабиться попытался. Леса пахли свежестью сосновой и весной, кровь будоражили так, что и порубить их не жалко, сами виноваты были бы — расслабиться не получалось. Илья задышал ртом, пальцами по поясу забарабанил и принялся князей Руси-матушки пересчитывать, отвлекаться. Киевских князей было маловато, сосчитав три раза и раз задом наперёд от Володимира, он перешел на князей посаженных, не удельных, по городов возрастанию, но феодализм на Руси был ранний да запутанный — Илья быстро сдался, запутавшись да обозлившись ещё более. 

— А что они? — голос дал петуха и прозвучало обиженно. — Сами нарываются, мочи моей нет. Ни поединка нормального, ни в игру заморскую — шахматы — сразиться не с кем...

— А у камня ты был? — Соловей разулыбался так, будто Илья ему про клад рассказал, да тему сменил. — Камни для богатыря — первое дело.

Илье захотелось сказать очередное «ну да», но вовремя вспомнилось, что в человеке все должно быть прекрасно: и лицо, и одежда, и душа, и мысли. С лицом и одеждой у него все было отлично, широту души он показал не срубивши злодею голову без разговоров, а вот стоящая мысль пока в голову не приходила. Соловья же хотелось поразить.

— Угу, — для пущего разнообразия Илья кивнул.

Установка камней богатырских была решением судьбоносным и правильным — Русь укрепляющим и централизировавшим. Пока их не было, все молодцы, которым в буйну голову богатырство стукало, только силушкой дурной мерялись да девкам под подолы заглядывали. В таких масштабах, что непопорченных девок по селам и не осталось. Коварная это вещь — задранные подолы. 

Внезапно вспомнилась матушкина сёстрам наука. Как девками те стали, так она твердила им постоянно: «глаза — открытыми, колени — вместе», а иногда хихикала, на печь оглядывалась, и коли Илья сопел мелодию простенькую, сонную, то добавляла: «а если уж колени раздвинули, то глаза закройте».

— Был, — Илья стряхнул с себя тоску по дому и продолжил. — Там слишком много стрелок, всей округой, наверное, дорисовывали. Бранными словами исписали всё и рекламу проклятую поверх всего притулили: — «Направо три версты проедешь, налево свернешь, да через полдневный переход будет лучшая медовуха на Руси-матушки. Запойным клиентам скидки».

«Вот туда бы и пошёл», — прошелестели леса Брынские.

— Я их раздражаю, — засмеялся Соловей. 

«Ты всех раздражаешь», — ответили леса и качнулись, осыпав его ветками сухими да иголками сосновыми: «Давай мы тебе последний год за тридцать зачтем и свалишь наконец-то? И этого с собой прихватишь, от богатырей только деревья поломанные да речки вспять повернутые — сплошной убыток». 

— Тридцать лет? — поинтересовался Илья, тема была ему близка. Лучше бы конечно тридцать три, но и про тридцать он мог сказать многое.

— Ну, вообще, сами мы не местные, в ваших краях проездом были, — на цыганский манер завёл Соловей, — рассказывать с начала долго, да и не интересно, но в конце...

«Вор он», — перебили Брынские леса.

«Это не смешно», — Сивка подняла голову и угрожающе уставилась на ближайшую березку. 

«Не смешно», — согласились леса: «Даже не думай нас жевать, отравим, скотина».

— ...В конце концов, — продолжил Соловей, — подписал я договор, кровью, словом честным, совестью...

«Они злодея-разбойника землю жрать заставили у церкви, а потом пообещали ноги выдернуть», — снова перебили леса, и насмешливо зашелестели: «Будто могла его отсутствующая совесть остановить».

Соловей погрозил лесам пальцем.

— Не зарывайтесь, огонь греческий у меня еще остался, — он задумчиво почесал голову, — хм, вроде возле икры заморской кабачковой пара кувшинов стоит. Спалю нафиг. И хватит на все лады про злодея повторять, просто Соло, и без Соловьев, мне птицы даже не нравятся. Так вот, в конце концов, остановились мы на том, что поработаю я на благо людское: заложу дорогу прямоезжую от Чернигова до Киева, а потом тридцать лет за нею глядеть буду, ямки засыпать да заделывать

— Хорошая дорога, — похвалил просто Соло Илья, но честь и совесть не выдержали, и он продолжил. — Была. Сейчас, скорее, как везде в земле русской — из трех вариантов выбор: грязь, грязь засохла, грязь замерзла. 

— Ну, — протянул Соло, — тридцать лет-то мы чётко оговорили, а вот про ямки засыпать речи прямо не велось. Мне самому тридцать, я что, до шести десятков должен дорожной службой работать? Знаешь, как там икают? А какие проклятья на них насылают? 

— Сложно что-то делать тридцать лет, — с умным видом закивал Илья, наконец нашедший точку пересечения и шанс прекрасность мыслей показать. — Я на печи лежал-лежал, под конец уж так скучно было, да и мамка заклевала: «Задрал ты меня, задрал, здоровый лоб». Легче было встать. Мне потом старец долго рассказывал по-мудрёному, что дело в возрасте — мол, мужчины, если они мужчины, в тридцать всегда к недоступному тянутся, да и оковы надоевшие сбросить мечтают, семью там, работу постылую. 

— Мудрёно, — покивал Соло и похлопал по пеньку. — В ногах правды нет, может присядешь? Насчет места, на котором сидят, я, правда, точно тоже не знаю. 

— Ну да, — от растерянности снова ляпнул Илья, и добавил, на пенек примостившись: — За каждый разговор курицу со двора уводил, говорил — плата за сеанс.

— Кстати, насчёт камней, а правду говорят, Попович раз прямо пошел да о камень шибанулся? И с тех пор такой, — Соло замялся, слово подбирая, — белокурый-белокурый?

— Было дело, — Илье стало немного обидно за дело брата-богатыря, но нога, прижавшаяся к его ноге была такая горячая, а у Алеши и вправду силушка богатырская любила напролом его по миру тащить. 

Соло понимающе закивал и чуть ближе придвинулся, ногой своей ногу Ильи задевая. От прикосновения бросило в жар. 

— Как-то неловко, — пробормотал Илья и огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг были только чертовы Брынские леса, нагло скалящиеся соснами. 

По законам жанра былинного тут бы Соловью «ну да» ответить, но тот вновь путем верным, литературным не пошел, лишь ближе придвинулся, теперь прижавшись всем телом.

В ладонь Илье настойчиво ткнулся шуршащий бумажный пакет, он удивленно взглянул на Соло, но тот вновь изучал облака, пакетик же был весьма настойчив. Илья аккуратно взял его из большой, удивительно белой и холёной для живущего в лесу разбойника, руки, развернул — внутри лежали орехи калёные. Горкой. 

Илья споро развернул пакет и запустил туда пятерню — орехи были вкусными-вкусными, лучше ягод у загадочной Смородинки. И даже лучше трактира.

— Сладко, — непонятно отчего прохрипел он.

— Ну да, — согласился Соло, наконец-таки посмотрел Илье в лицо и тоже непонятно отчего прошептал. — Ох, сероглазый. 

Леса неодобрительно зашумели и сыпанули сухими ветками. 

— Достали, голубки, — совершенно явственно произнесла Сивка и зажевала все орехи с бумагой одним движением. — Аж попастись подальше от вас хочется.

Говорящие лошади встречались реже сухих веток, потому Илья даже рот приоткрыл в удивлении да от Соло отодвинулся.

— Что? Как? 

«Магия. Бугагага», — заржали Брынские: «Покажи им, девочка».

— Скажите, что это не навсегда! Она же мне жизни не даст, — Илья вскочил, ему представлялась богатырская жизнь с болтливой, острой на язык кобылой, любящей приврать да пошутить над ним, и от ужаса с досадой волосы выдрать хотелось. — Я же так кукушечкой поеду!

«Ку-ку. Ку-ку», — прокричали кукушкой из чащи леса и засмеялись. 

— Как ты в них живёшь? Это же свихнуться можно, — пылающий праведным гневом Илья повернулся к Соло. — Может, я мечом-кладенцом их таки порублю? 

«А он у пруда за бабами голыми подсматривает, от жизни тяжкой в нас отвлекаясь», — сально захихикали леса, — «они там резвятся по понедельникам да четвергам, а он, охальник, в камышах сидит и считает, мол, если там их пятнадцать, то денёк точно удачным будет».

— Мне бывает одиноко, — безмятежно объяснил Соло. — А Брынские такие зануды и снобы, бесстыдников жутко не любят, а возмущаются громко да весело. Иди ко мне, — он похлопал себя по круглому колену, — что ты вскочил? 

Илья потоптался на месте, вспоминая заветы матушки, науку богатырскую да советы дружеские: что делать, коли встретил злодея-разбойника с телом белым, кудрями да бровями, улыбками, руками холёными да коленями круглыми, и притом охальника бесстыдного, в них отчего-то не говорилось. Наверное, Соло был чуднее да реже любой напасти. 

Силушка богатырская медленно отступала, сменяясь проснувшейся силушкой мужской, род издревле продлевающей. Хорошо, что в прогрессивные времена Руси Киевской про продление рода в таких случаях уже забывать научились. 

Он шагнул вперёд и вновь присел около Соло, положив руку ему на бедро, погладил, опустил ниже, ладонь закрывала колено полностью — идеально по размеру совпадало.

— Ох, Соло, злодей ты, — зашептал Илья в ухо красное, Сивкой ранее облизанное. — Мне бы в стольный град... 

— Знаешь, — Соло вновь вжался в него горячим боком и накрыл своей ладонью его ладонь. Кивнул на сцепленные пальцы. — В Киеве это нормально. 

— Ну да, — Илья подумал, что живёт человек не ради еды, а обеденку можно и пропустить, на вечерне лоб от усердия разбив, а можно и вообще в столицу не ехать, ведь встречать первую зарницу с Соло намного лучше, чем с Сивкой. 

Перед матушкой он всегда весной хмельной да дурной оправдается. Ну или силушкой богатырской порывистой отговорится. Хорошо, на Руси отговорка эта есть да вовек пребудет, пока не переведутся буйны головы. 

Илья закрыл глаза.

Сивка щипала траву да стригла ушами. 

Леса скрипели и осыпали поляну дубовыми листьями. 

По степи бегала Орда.


End file.
